Leaving You Behind
by Crazy Twilight Lover
Summary: He screamed. "You're lying! You're not my mother! Go away! I HATE you!" Bella's son, Anthony is left at Renee's house when he is two weeks old. Years later, Bella and Edward return. Will Anthony realize they are his parents? Hiatus.
1. Complications

**A/N-This is just a little fanfic I came up with in the shower (I know, a strange place to come up with an idea, right?) It's about Bella and Edward's son who was unfortunately left behind. It is in third person point of view. Caution: Eclipse spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. -Tears-**

* * *

Complications

"Edward, we can't take him with us," Bella begged, holding onto her baby son as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I know," Edward sighed in frustration. "We have to do something about him. It's too dangerous for him once you are changed."

Bella almost broke into tears. She was nineteen, and was married to Edward Cullen for ten months already. Bella had kept her promise, and Edward had fulfilled one promise, but Bella was not one of _them _yet. Carlisle had thought it best if Bella had given birth to her son before she was changed. Now was the time for her to say good-bye to her barely-two-weeks-old baby.

"But what do we name him?" Alice mused, an evil glint in her topaz eyes. Bella knew that her new sister was about to go _way _overboard.

Quickly, before Alice, Rosalie, and Esme could take matters into their own hands, Bella murmured, "We'll call him Anthony. Anthony Masen Swan Cullen."

Edward looked slightly pleased. Rosalie's (who was a lot nicer now), Alice's, and Esme's faces fell in disappointment. Emmett grinned perkily—cheerful as always. Jasper sent a wave of happiness around the room. Carlisle merely nodded in agreement. "So," the father-figure said. "Bring Anthony to Renee's house. I'm sure she can take care of him."

The girl handed her baby tenderly to her sister Alice, who was cooing like an excited dove. Bella and Edward rushed to their room and hunted for a baby cradle, a piece of paper, a blanket, a pillow, some baby toys, and a solid gold locket to put around their son's neck. Finally, Bella threw in one more thing and hurried downstairs.

"I booked a round-trip flight to Florida," Alice chirped happily. Jasper lovingly put an arm around her waist and they departed for Alice's bright canary-yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie left hand-in-hand after a mild argument about whether or not they were going to bring Emmett's jeep or Rosalie's convertible. (Rosalie won, of course.) Esme and Carlisle left to give the remaining couple some "alone time".

Edward gently took Bella's chin in his firm, steel grip as tears slipped down her pale face. "We'll come back for him, I promise," he whispered comfortingly. Bella simply nodded and they left to sit in Edward's silver Volvo. The silence was ear-shattering, and uncomfortable as Edward drove. "Don't worry, your mother will take good care of him," her told his wife, as more tears fell from her honest, brown eyes.

"I only hope so," she whispered back. "I never meant for this to happen."

On the plane, after allowing the rest of the family to see them off, Edward ignored disturbing thoughts from most of the female population. He told Bella over and over that he had always wanted to be a father. She took a bit of comfort from his words.

_Oh, my gawd! He is sooo hott! Too bad he has a girlfriend already—wait, is that a _wedding ring_ on her finger? SHE'S MARRIED TO HIM?? But, bad luck for her, cause I'm about to steal him. Once I put on my charm and show him what a real woman can do, he won't be able to resist. He'll dump her and go running after me…_ The disgusting stewardess's thoughts were almost too much for Edward's mind.

The stewardess came over to him, swaying her hips in what she thought was a seductive manner but really made him want to puke. Leaning close so that most of her cleavage was showing, batting her eyelashes furiously, and ignoring the baby in his arms, she said, "Hey, there. Why don't you dump Plain Jane here—" she threw a dirty look at Bella. "—and have some…_fun_ with me?"

Edward completely ignored her and thought of a way to send her away. He took Bella's face in his hands and kissed her passionately, with as much force as he could muster without breaking any of her bones. She eagerly responded. Huffing in annoyance, the stewardess stomped off, but not before glaring daggers at Bella. Edward glared right back at the slutty woman.

When the plane landed in Jacksonville at eight p.m., the couple walked sadly to Renee and Phillip's cozy house. **(A/N- In Florida, the sun doesn't set until around eight) **They could hear laughter and forks scraping on plates. As her husband placed the cradle on the doorstep, Bella reached up and softly rang the doorbell. _Ding dong ding dong._ If only they didn't have to do this. But it was too late to turn back now. Silent as mere shadows, they vanished into the gathering darkness.

A woman in her late thirties-early forties opened the door. **(A/N-I don't know how old Renee is, so bear with me!)** She let out a soft gasp and swiveled her head around and around, searching for the parents of the baby. With shaking hands, she bent to read the letter on top of the gold and black blankets.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have to leave Dartmouth with Edward to live my own life, because I dislike the life I am living now. Please do not go looking for me—that will only make me leave before you can find me. Please take care of my two-week-old son, Anthony Masen Swan Cullen. I can't bring him with me. DON'T YOU DARE blame yourself for this, Mother. I can take care of myself, and if I can't, Edward will take care of me._

_My last request before I am gone living my own life is for you to treat Anthony as best you can. Underneath his blanket is a check for 1,000,000. (And hopefully, Alice won't get too mad at me.)Don't forget that I love you very much. Farwell._

_Love,_

_Bella (and Edward)_

Tears sprang up in the woman's eyes as she read the letter. Reaching down again, she pulled out a check for 1,000,000 under the names of Bella and Edward Cullen. She noticed a glint of light, and spotted a heavy gold necklace around little Anthony's throat. There were also curious marks on his neck, almost like two puncture marks. **(A/N-When Anthony was born, he was branded with the puncture marks, a symbol that this child was half-vampire. Sorry if I confused you.) **

With tears still streaming down her face, Bella turned from the alley she and her lover were hiding in and crushed her face into Edward's hard chest. He stroked her hair smoothly with a pale, marble hand, sadness in his tawny irises.

Renee brought the baby into her cozy home, shutting the door behind her. She did not know that she was shutting out her daughter and her daughter's new family. She did not know that broken hearts shattered even more in a dark alley beside her house.

"Let's go. There is nothing more we can do here," Edward murmured into soft chocolate locks. Bella buried her head deeper into his chest, and allowed him to carry her to the airport.

Eight hours later, on the plane, she turned around and looked at Jacksonville, Florida growing smaller and smaller, disappearing into the morning sun's first rays, taking her heart with it.

Right before the horizon swallowed up her past home, Bella whispered, "Don't worry, my son. We will come back for you, your father and I promise. We love you, Anthony."

* * *

**So, that's chapter one. How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Likey? Or no likey? Review! Tell me how it was, and if it's bad, I'll try harder in Chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Changing

**Author's Note-I know I'm kind of rushing everything, but I really want some things to happen and I hate stretching it out. Hopefully, I'm not going too fast for your liking. Tell me if I am!**

**The last "mystery" thing that Bella threw into Anthony's crib last chapter is the dolls. I might be a bit confusing, but the dolls are important. **

**Anthony's birthday is on July 16. The chapter takes place in October. So he's been 5 for three months.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Changing

**Five Years Later**

Five-year-old Anthony bounded down the stairs, his bronze hair tousled, his emerald eyes shining. He was the mirror image of his father—as a human. In his arms were two dolls that he never went anywhere with. They were a golden lion hugging a white lamb, sewn together. **(A/N-My profile picture)** They were given to him by his parents.

"Anthony!" Renee called, trying not to startle the little boy. Too late, he jumped in surprise. He tripped on the third last step and went sprawling onto the carpet.

Unfortunately, he'd inherited some traits from his mother.

Picking himself up and dusting off his jeans, Anthony asked, "Yes, Grandma Renee?"

"It's time for school."

Anthony ran into the kitchen and gulped down his cereal, grabbed his backpack, and ran to the car. Renee smiled fondly and followed, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Her grandson was cute, but why did her daughter have to run off and go marry Edward Cullen at such a young age? Why hadn't Bella called her own mother? What if the marriage had fallen apart?

Phil backed out of the driveway and drove to Jacksonville Elementary. **(A/N-I made that up because I know nothing about schools in Florida.)** Anthony's kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Williams, came out and led her student inside. Anthony liked school, and he hated it.

During math, he sat alone, adding crayons and subtracting grapes. No one came to talk to him, same as always.

During story time, he sat in his own little corner on the rainbow rug. Mrs. Williams started to read, "Once upon a time, there lived a very fierce dragon…" Ugh! Dragon stories. Anthony hated stories about dragons and princes and heroes. He liked books about vampires and monsters.

Anthony drifted into his own thoughts.

The faint memory of a pair of soft, warm arms cradling him invaded his memory. There was soft brown hair and the warmest brown eyes. His mother. It came with the smell of strawberries, lavender, and freesia. Then, it was gone, replaced by something else.

This time, in his fuzzy memory, the arms were hard and cold. The person had disheveled bronze hair and bright gold eyes. His father. The scent was hard to describe, mouthwatering and delicious. Maybe…

"…and the rich king lived happily ever after. Okay, class, now it's free time. Remember, no bullying and no making fun of others. Now, have fun!" The teacher went to her desk and the class went wild.

Anthony went to the book section and found his favorite book, Dracula. He loved to read and was very smart; he could read like a fourth grader. **(A/N-Courtesy of Edward, of course.)** Everyone was impressed with his skills, but he had no friends.

"Why do you always read Dracula, Vampire Boy?" Mike, a mean blond-haired blue-eyed boy asked. He called Anthony "Vampire Boy" since Anthony liked to read about vampires and even had a scar like a vampire bite on his neck.

"I like it," Anthony quietly replied, trying to avoid a fight. Mike and his friends Tyler and Eric just laughed and called him a nerd. They provoked him, taunting and teasing.

"Hey, gimme your gold necklace. You shouldn't have it since your family is so poor. You probably stole it from a rich person. You're a thief." Mike taunted, and made a grab for Anthony's locket.

This was too much for Anthony. The locket was special, solid gold with diamonds on the perimeter and a ruby in the center. But that was not why it was important. Inside was his parents' wedding picture and engraved on the back were the words _Edward & Bella_.

He stood up with anger flashing in his bright green eyes. Suddenly, his eyes went from emerald to blood-red, like a pair of rubies. Tyler and Eric stepped back in fright, but Mike was not scared so easily. "You're just a little baby who steals stuff and can't even push someone hard enough to make them fall. You're so clumsy you fall all the time!"

Anthony's fingers, trembling in rage, snapped the book he was holding in half. The hardcover splintered like a twig under a sneaker. Mike shoved him hard, but he didn't budge. He pushed Mike, and the blond boy flew ten feet away into someone's wooden block castle.

In the mirror by the sink, Anthony caught a sight of himself. He looked livid. His once sweet green eyes were the most horrifying shade of scarlet. His skin had paled even more, and there were dark purple bruises under his eyes that were not there before. His movements had been graceful, but everyone knew he was a klutz. What had happened?

**(A/N-If you don't understand, here's what happened. Anthony's very protective of his parents and he got **_**very**_** mad. When he got mad, he turned partially into a vampire. His eyes are red because he never tasted animal blood before, and he still has his human blood in him.)**

Luckily, Mrs. Williams had not noticed Anthony. In her haste to see if Mike was alright, she forgot to find out who pushed him. Thank goodness.

Once Anthony had cooled down, he realized that he was once again a clumsy klutz. Happiness shot through him—wait, what was he happy? All his life, he had detested his klutziness, and now he was happy? Was the horrifying change _that_ unwelcome?

For a strange reason, when he was mad before, he had felt closer to his parents than before. It was like an internal tug telling him that the change would take him to Bella and Edward.

Renee and Phil picked Anthony up and began the long drive back home. In the mirror, Anthony carefully checked his face for anything strange. Nothing. His eyes were dazzling emerald, his skin no longer as pale as during his furious state, and the bags under his eyes were gone.

Renee put Debussy—Clair de Lune into the CD player and soothing music began to play. "Debussy was one of your parents' strongest interests. They both loved it and it was one of the best things they had in common," Renee announced out of nowhere.

Anthony was surprised at this information.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a blue van…**

"Marcie, would you make that baby shut up? I'm trying to drive!" the angry man bellowed. His wife tried in vain to hush her daughter.

"Derrick, she's carsick," Marcie explained.

"If she doesn't shut up, then I'll crash into—" Derrick began, but was interrupted by a loud wail from his baby girl.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The baby's wailing filled the van and Derrick drove over a red light.

* * *

**Back to Anthony…**

Anthony ignored the conversation going on in the car. He watched as the road passed under the wheels and the long stretches of sand flashed by outside the window. Phil stopped at a red light and turned to speak to his step-grandson.

"Anthony, I know you want your parents right now, but we can't find them. Grandma Renee and I have looked everywhere and we haven't found them yet. Your mother and father don't want to be found. I'm sorry. We've looked for five years already," Phil said. Renee nodded sadly.

Anthony's heart sank. As soon as he had learned the meaning of words, (and that was quite early since he was the son of Mr. Perfect a.k.a. Edward Cullen) he made Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil promises to always look for his parents. Now, they were telling him that they had already given up and he should give up too.

The light turned green and Phil turned back around to begin driving again. Suddenly, Anthony saw an out-of-control blue van drove past a red light nd slammed into the side of the car. Then everything went black.

* * *

Anthony awoke to an annoying beeping sound. _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

He cracked open one eye, saw only white, then opened the other. He was in a white room, lying on a very uncomfortable, hard bed. A nurse came in, appraised him with one eye, then left. Another nurse came in and began arranging the things on his bedside table.

Anthony saw the empty beds beside him. "Where are Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil?" he asked, confusion laced in his innocent voice. The nurse turned to him with a sad face.

"They are asleep and in a coma. But you're five, you don't know what a coma is—"

"I know what a coma is," he interrupted. The nurse looked astonished, but tried to hide it.

"They won't wake up for a long time. Where are your parents?"

He answered mournfully, "Gone. I never knew them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She did sound sorry. Then, she left the room.

A pale, blond doctor walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm your doctor."

Anthony looked surprised. "My name is Anthony Cullen. And where am I going to stay while Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil are in comas?"

"Cullen is a popular last name." Carlisle tried to hide his mistake. "Your Grandpa Charlie would love to take care of you, but he is currently recovering from cancer and cannot. So, you are going to a foster home for the time being."

Anthony gulped. This was not good. Welcome to your new life, he thought.


	3. Foster Homes Are Hell

**Author's Note-There's nothing to talk about...**

**This starts on June 20. Then, it progresses through the year. Anthony was born the same day as his father was born, only 106 years later. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters (except Anthony and a few others).**

* * *

Chapter 3

Foster Homes Are Hell

1 year later

**Anthony's POV**

The really nice doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen (Which I found still hard to believe that he has the same last name as me) told me that I needed to go to a foster home while Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil were in a coma. And Grandpa Charlie couldn't take care of me because he was sick. Mom and Dad left me six years ago when I was two weeks old. What kind of family do I have?

And it's my sixth birthday today.

It's been one year since I was taken to a foster home, and I still haven't gotten any family member to want me. I've been to more foster homes in this one year alone than a typical kid goes to movies in a year.

"Anthony! Get over here! Your going to another foster home!" called Mrs. I'm-Sweet-To-Company-But-Evil-Behind-Your-Back. I hated her, and I had been living with her for only two weeks. Long time, right? It was with an evil woman taking care of you.

I lugged my luggage downstairs. Mrs. Luncer, **(A/N-No offense to anybody who has that name)** the b-- who I was talking about before, was gushing on about her awsomeness to a not too bad looking man who desperately looked like he wanted to escape. I didn't blame him. All her words were bold-faced lies. She was jeaalous of me for being smarter than her son, Tom. Now that I think about it, why _is_ a six-year-old smarter than a ten-year-old bully?

_-Flashback-_

_I was in my room at the Luncer house. It was boring white, with no color. The brightest things in the room were my bright emerald eyes that I loved, along with my touseled bronze hair._

_Tom came charging in, knocking over books and furniture. I jumped up and cried out, "What do you think you're doing in _my_ room?"_

_He sneered, "This isn't _your_ room. It's my mom's room, which she has so generously given to you. You're just a little boy who nobody wants and nobody likes. Your own _parents_ didn't even want you, you little baby! And you always carry around your dolls like a little girl!"_

_By then, I was furious. _Nobody_ talked about my parents like that. And nobody said that my parents don't want me, because deep down inside, I knew they loved me. My blood was pounding in my ears and I could feel the heat rush out of my face, instead of into it. Tom gasped and screamed, and his parents came running into my room. Tom was pointing at my eyes, which I knew had turned red again, like they did every time I was mad enough. I never understood why I changed so much whenever I was in a rage._

_"Help! I swear he turned into a vampire and tried to bite me! Help!" Tom screamed. Even if I was a vampire, I would _never_ drink Tom's blood. And the chances of me being a vampire were highly unlikely. _**(A/N-He didn't know about his heritage yet.)**

_Mister and Misses Luncer didn't believe their son, of course, but they didn't want to take care of me anymore due to the fact that their ten-year-old son was afraid of a mere six-year-old almost-orphan._

_"That is it, Mister Cullen. You are to go to another foster home. Unless you would like to move to the garage and live there without seeing our faces anymore. I maid will bring your food out for you. Which do you prefer?" Mr. Luncer snarled at me, like it was my fault their son was mad._

_I smiled innocently at him. "I'd take the first offer."_

_"Then go pack your bags while the maid makes my husband some coffee. Be ready by the time he is departing from work," Mrs. Luncer leered unpleasantly. I grinned crookedly at her, some of my dreams fufilled._

_-End of Flashback-_

Now, here I sat, waiting for the man to tell me where my new foster home was going to be. I was thrilled to be leaving this foster home. Mrs. Luncer was always squealing on and on about Tom. She seemed so nice to the people who were over only for company, but was a witch once the last person left the house. And not a witch to her family. A witch to the unfortunate foster kid living with her at the time, which happened to be me for the last two weeks. Mr. Luncer cared only about money, his family, and how high he was on the social ladder. Tom Luncer was a bully aand loved to beat up the children in this neighborhood, excluding me now since I scared him with my eyes. YES!

"Anthony, you'll be going to live with your grandfather Charlie in Forks, Washington," the desperate man (his name tag said Mr. Chenley) told me.

I acted surprised, and I was. "I thought he was too sick to take care of me?"

Mr. Chenley actually smiled, and Mrs. Luncer glared daggers at me. Hmmm...it might be a little surprise for Mr. Luncer once he finds out he has competition...I crookedly smiled, still in my thoughts. "Your grandfather is feeling better now, and the cancer has gone away for good. Who knows, you might be lucky. Your mother met your father in Forks, then ran off with him after our senior year of high school."

"Wait," I said, making sure I heard correctly. "You knew them?"

Mr. Chenley laughed. "Oh course I knew them! Your mother and father were in a couple of my classes in Forks High School. I'll tell you more about them later."

* * *

In the car, I practically screamed, "Is it later yet?"

Mr. Chenley laughed again, then started to tell me about the parents I never knew. "I'm Ben Chenley, one of your parents' friends. Your father Edward Cullen was a bit anti-social, and so was his family. They didn't talk to anyone besides your mother Bella Swan. Bella was best friends with my wife. But Bella spent more time with Edward than with anyone else. A romance was blooming."

His face was thoughtful and slightly sad. "Then, in September, Edward suddenly told Bella that he didn't love her anymore. He and his family moved away and never made contact. Bella was devastated, and turned into a shell of the girl she used to be. She was a zombie. Angela (my wife) and I and a lot of other people hated Edward Cullen for what he did to sweet Bella. Then, after seven months (with Bella looking a bit better), Bella ran off to California **(A/N-really Italy)** and returned with Edward. They were a couple again. (Quite ironically, how quick Bella forgave Edward.)" Ben stared out the window for a long time. I began rubbing my gold locket necklace.

"Most of the senior year passed, but Edward returned in time for his finals. (He aced them, of course.) Bella and Edward loved each other very much, and were quite passionate. She could be dazzled speechless by him, and he was putty in her hands. They were the cutest couple, that was for sure.

"After graduation, Edward proposed to Bella. She said yes without hesitating. Their wedding was August 13, exactly one month before Bella's birthday. After the wedding, Bella got pregnant and gave birth to you nine months later. She was only nineteen. You were sent to Renee's house, and your parents were never seen again by any people in Forks, not even Charlie." I was silent, absorbing the story.

Where were my parents?

* * *

Later...

"Wake up, Anthony. You're in Forks," a soothing voice called. It sounded like Heaven after being roughly shaken awake for the past year. After all, foster homes _are_ hell, if you know what I mean.

I looked at the small, cozy-looking house. Home sweet home.

* * *

**Author's Note-Sorry it's kinda short. I was in a hurry to update this chapter, so I couldn't make it longer. Sorry again! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note-Sorry again for not updating for so long. I have to be sneaky on the computer. It's hectic when you're trying to write seven stories at the same time! And a really want to tell all my readers, "Thank you so much for reading my story!"**

**My quote of the week: "You cry, I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you fall off a cliff, I laugh even harder."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...blah blah blah...whatever else you're supposed to say in a disclaimer...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Home Sweet Home

**Anthony's POV**

I studied the blue house with a practical eye. It was not a very large, but had a cozy, homey feeling to it that had always been absent in every single foster home I had been to. I liked my new home.

Ben Chenley opened my car door for me and I got a really good look at Grandpa Charlie's house. The paint was a baby blue and chipping in some places, as if it desperately needed a paint job. The door was yellow, and there was a small lawn in front with three steps leading up to the door.

The door was flung open just then and a man who looked like he was in his late fifties stepped out. "Hey,kiddo!" he shouted.

"Hi, Grandpa Charlie," I said shyly.

He beamed. "Last time I saw you, you were just a two-week old baby. And now look how old you are!" he chuckled.

Mr. Chenley left, but not before giving Charlie an awkward one-armed hug and a kind smile. I was ushered into the bright kitchen. The cabinets were all bright yellow, making the room look as if it had a bit more sunshine. Charlie gave me chocolate-chip cookies and milk.

I nibbled on the cookies as my grandpa fired questions at me.

"How are you, kid?"

"Fine. Glad to be home."

"How're you liking Forks so far?"

"I haven't seen too much of it, so I don't know yet."

"Oh yea, I forgot. So, do you remember your parents?"

"A little bit. Not too much."

"How were the other foster homes?"

"To tell you the truth, they were my own personal hell. I like it here much better, and I just arrived."

"Sorry you had to suffer. But I had a severe case of lung cancer."

"It's okay. I'm tired, can I go to my room?"

"Sure, kiddo. I'll show you." Then he clomped up the stairs, carrying some of my luggage. I followed like a little lost puppy, carrying the rest of my things.

I liked my room. The walls were a soft yellow color. There was a desk in the corner, a small closet, and a medium-sized bed dominated the center of the floor. An old computer sat haughtily on the desk, emitting sounds every now and then that I never heard a computer make before.

I unpacked and hung my clothes in the closet. At the back, I found a pretty blue blouse that was probably my mother's and a white polo that maybe belonged to my father. I hugged the shirts to me and inhaled deeply.

The scents was heavenly. The blouse had a sweet strawberry smell, and the polo had an irresistible scent that I never smelled before.

I was liking my home more and more.

* * *

"Anthony," Charlie said in a serious voice. I looked up from my uneaten hamburger. "You're going to first grade in September."

I raised a bronze eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with that?"

"Will you be alright?" Charlie asked, frowning. "You were moving around all year, so kindergarten must have been hard."

"I'll be fine," I answered. I went back to staring at my dinner. Charlie couldn't cook at all, so we went to McDonald's tonight. I had seen this little girl who had fake-looking blond hair. She had flipped her shoulder-length locks, batted her eyelashes at me ridiculously, and giggled. I ignored her.

So far, I hadn't touched my food.

"Anthony," Charlie started again. I gazed wordlessly at him, my green eyes piercing. "Eat. You're a growing boy, and you need nutrients."

I grumbled quietly under my breath so Charlie couldn't hear. The hamburger looked disgusting and totally unappetizing to me. I picked up the bun and took a bite. Ewww! It was terrible! I nearly gagged, but ate the whole thing for my grandfather.

As soon as we got home, I ran to the bathroom. I threw up the entire hamburger and felt better.

For some reason, I felt a small burning at the back of my throat, making me feel thirsty. It seemed as if my throat was dry and I hungered for something.

But what?

_Blood._

The sane part of my mind screamed at me, demanding why I wanted blood. But the monster in me didn't care. My fingers curled on the cold tile floor in agony as I tried my best to resist the pain in my neck. Something like venom pooled in my mouth, but I swallowed the bitter substance with a grimace.

I got up and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked fine.

I staggered blindly to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note-So, how was it? I have a poll on my profile, check it out please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry, but I seriously don't know what to write next. If any of you have any ideas, I would love for you to please review and tell me what to write. I have a severe case of writer's block now, and it's not helping me write. Whoever tells me ideas will be listed in my next chapter.**

**School starts on September 3rd and I haven't finished my summer homework yet. But it'll only take me two or three days to finish my essays. **

**And I have a crazy wet hornet plotting my death because I sloshed it with water while watering the garden. It's stalking em every time I go outside. Just a random fact I wanted to share with you guys.**

**I'm quitting fanfiction soon, maybe after I finish all my stories. Sorry to all my faithful and loyal readers.**

**-Crazy Twilight Lover-**


End file.
